


Have I Not Proven Myself to Have a Heart?

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is back, Natasha's a puppet and finds herself falling for the bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I have a heart

The rain had just disappeared from the skies of New York and Natasha Romanoff was taking advantage of the empty streets. The moon had just broken through the clouds as she reached the forest in central park. Her damp curls clung to her pale cheeks as she walked, her mind was elsewhere, for she didn't notice the thud of footsteps behind her.  
The footsteps at her back belonged to a tall lanky figure. His very form was permeated with mischief and when he stepped into the moonlight, his pale face was split into a cavalier grin. He was at her heels within moments of noticing his favorite Avenger. Loki had a natural fascination with the one person who had ever managed to trick the trickster himself.  
Natasha caught the noise of the gods feet a moment too late. Her fiery curls whipped around as a hand caught her throat, shoving her against the nearest tree. “L-Loki.” she hissed at the man as she clawed at his arm, trying to break free. “Hello Natasha,” he leaned in close to her face, close enough to feel the heat radiating from her skin. “It’s been too long.”  
The slender hand around her neck tightened its grip, cutting off most of her air supply. “What do you want?” she growled hoarsely, her nails dug into the flesh on his fingers as she tried to grip her gun.... Which wasn't there.... She left her weapons belt draped over the chair in her apartment, ‘Dammit Romanoff. Why the hell did you leave your belt?’ As she reprimanded herself for such a stupid mistake, the god began to speak.  
“Such an inconsiderate way to speak to an old friend,” he chuckled. “I just wanted to see  
how my favorite mortal was doing.” Loki feigned hurt. “This isn't how most would greet a friend.” she spat the last word at him, “We both know you're not here for a visit. What are you planning?” As much as she didn't want to admit it, Natasha found something hypnotizing about his features, the square line of his jaw, his piercing eyes, the mischievous curve of his smile. Natasha couldn't help but find it all attractive.  
“Oh ye of so little faith,” he said softly. His grip lessened and his slender fingers  
caressed her skin. Loki trailed his fingers up to her temples and tapped her skull gently. “Why must I be planning something to pay a visit?” She stared at him coldly, “Isn't that what the bad guy does?” she tried to pull away but was still trapped by the hand on her neck. “Why don't you just let me go on my way and in return, I won't kill you.”  
“Bad guy? What deems me a bad guy?” He hissed. “The simple fact that I tried to free  
your insolent race from the shackles of freedom? The fact that I feel your race is one that is made to be ruled.” His hands tightened once again around her trachea, he could feel the slight give of the fragile cartilage beneath his palm. “Your media rules you. They show you how you should be and you do it. Your people carve themselves into the images you see before you everyday. You’re all just molded into being the people you’re told to be. Is that really freedom?”  
Her emerald eyes glared at him as she gasped for air, “You wanted to force your way to the throne. No kingdom captured in such a way has thrived. Even without the avengers kicking your ass you would have been overthrown.” She growled and struggled against his grip, her hands pulled on his wrist as she gasped. Her air supply was being cut as his hand tightened further.  
His head tilted to the right and his eyes flashed with anger. “I would have been the best  
thing to happen to this realm.” He hissed. Loki waved his hand at his side, conjuring the staff that his opponents had thought destroyed. In reality he had used his magic to create the illusion while his beloved scepter had been tucked away for safekeeping. “How about I prove to you that freedom is not the golden egg everyone seems to believe?” Natasha’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the weapon, “No... Please....” she squirmed harder, trying to run before it was too late.  
He pressed the tip of it against her breast. He could feel the way her mind locked into his,  
she was now his puppet. Natasha gasped as she felt herself lose control of her mind, she was fighting it internally, trying to exterminate the gods influence. “Natasha,” he whispered. “You’re mine.” Loki’s hand dropped from her throat and he stepped back. Natasha looked up at him, “Yes, my king.” she bowed slightly and looked at him, her green irises were replaced with blue, and internally she was being tortured.  
Loki’s chest swelled at her words. His eyes scanned over her, the way her hair  
contrasted the pallor of her skin. “What do you say to having a bit of fun?” She nodded and smiled wickedly, “What did you have in mind, Sir?” she felt Loki begin to dig through her memories, he was pulling all of her most painful ones forward, making her relive them all. “Natasha,” he murmured. “So much red.” He located a particularly gruesome memory, a family that she had slaughtered when she was only twelve.  
Natasha winced at the memory, “Please.... Don’t....” she begged as her icy blue eyes filled with pain. She could hear their screams, see the blood, see the faces of the children, barely younger than herself....She gasped as Loki replayed the most painful parts, she pressed her back up against the tree, “Stop! Please!” she pleaded with the god, tears welling up in her eyes. “But, I’m having such fun watching you.” He chuckled darkly. She looked up at the god, “Please... I’ll do anything! Just make it stop!” she sank to her knees, tears spilling over. “I’m sorry...” she whispered to the air “I’m sorry!”  
“Natasha, so uncharacteristic of you to cry.” He smiled. “Is it really that terrible?”Her blue  
eyes trained on his face, “Yes! Please! Make it stop! I’ll do anything you want! Please!” she cried out as the memory replayed over and over, each time more painful than the last. Loki glanced around, searching for something, anything really that would be more fun than this. Soon enough he spotted Stark towers. “How many of the Avengers are at the tower?” He asked, the spark in his eyes becoming malicious. Natasha watched him, “All but doctor Banner,” she looked to the tower, “Thor was there yesterday, but I'm not sure of his current whereabouts,” she looks back to the gods, “Do you have a plan your highness?”  
He gazed at the tower with his eyes narrowed. “How about we permanently retire the  
avengers?”An evil grin spread onto Natasha’s face as she stood, “How would we do that, sir?” she looked up at the tower, identifying where each avenger’s room was, including her own. “By killing them of course,” he said nonchalantly. He turned to her with an evil glint in his eye. “Care to join me Romanoff?” She grinned, “I would love too,” she walked over toward the god who had offered his arm and she gladly took it. She led him to a back door of Stark Tower where they wouldn’t be detected as easily.  
“Now we lure them,” he whispered. Loki grabbed her throat, backing her against a wall.  
“Scream for me Natasha.” Natasha nodded and covered her eyes with her hair before letting out a scream “Help! Please! Someone!” she shrieked in false pain as she pretended to claw at Loki’s hand. She heard the clomp of footsteps nearby. “HELP! PLEASE!” she shouted as the Avengers rounded the corner. “Wonderful!” Loki released her and clapped in joy.  
He spread his arms wide. “How nice that you’re all still here.” His eyes flashed devilishly  
as he jumped at Tony who was still lacking his suit. “Ready to play?”  
Natasha slumped to the floor dramatically, it was Steve and Clint who ran to her side. Steve picked her up to see if she was hurt and she snapped her eyes open to reveal the icy blue. She punched the soldier square in the jaw, sending him tumbling backwards. She trained her empty eyes on Clint, “Hello Hawk,” she purred.  
Loki slammed Tony to the ground grinning at his accomplice. “Oh Natasha, you’re wonderful at this.” He leaned down and ripped the tracking bracelets for the suit from Tony’s wrists. Natasha chuckled devilishly, “Why thank you my king.” she jumped and roundhouse kicked Clint square in the jaw, he tumbled backwards into the wall and she laughed, turning just in time to dodge a punch from Steve.  
Loki’s foot moved to rest on Tony’s throat, cutting off his air. The man’s face slowly began to drain of color and eventually turn blue. “Now Natasha, how painful would it be to let someone sit on the edge of suffocation?” Natasha looked at him, “Very painful, sir.” Steve then pinned her against the wall “NATASHA! This isn't you! You would never work with this bastard!”  
Loki sighed, leaning more heavily on Tony’s throat. The trapped billionaire clawed at Loki’s shoes trying desperately to get out from underneath his heel.Natasha let her head fall forward, “Steve... Help me please....” she begged quietly, the soldier looked at her cautiously as Clint pulled himself from the ground. “Tasha, you gotta fight it. You gotta flush him out.” Natasha screamed in mock pain and Steve dropped her, “Help me please...”  
The god barely suppressed his smile as he continued to tease Tony. “Come on boys! You can save her!” He teased. Clint bent down next to her, “Tasha, I’m here it’s okay.” he caressed her cheek gently, Natasha’s head snapped up, she grabbed his arm and snapped it, making the archer cry out in pain. As he stumbled, Natasha’s legs wrapped around the Captain's throat, launching him to the ground, snapping his neck.  
“That’s my girl!” Loki cried as he crushed Stark’s windpipe so that he could join in the torturing of Hawkeye. “Two to one Natasha, this doesn’t look good for poor normal Clint Barton. Left with no superhuman abilities, and no one at his back.”Clint looked to the redhead begging for help. “Nat, don't do this. Don’t make me another red mark in your ledger. Please, c’mon Natasha I know you can fight this.” Natasha looked at him and then to Loki, “Orders my king?” Clint’s eyes went wide at the words, “Tasha.....”  
“Kill him, but make it slow, and kill him the one way you know he’s always feared.” He wrinkled his nose. “Make sure he screams as well.”Natasha smirked and stepped toward the archer, she grabbed his hand and broke every finger, every little bone. He gasped in pain, “Tasha! Please listen to me! This isn't you!” Natasha laughed devilishly, “Oh its me Clint,” she whispered into his ear, “I’ve just been enlightened. This man,” she pointed to Loki, “Is ten times better than you. How could you even begin to compare....” she smirked and stomped on his broken hand, smiling as he cried out.  
Loki purred, “Oh Natasha. You make this such a show.” He tilted his head to the side, watching her intently. The sight of her slowly killing the man that she had protected so profusely filled him with an intense wave of lust.Clint looked up at the redhead, “Natasha, listen to me! Remember what happened when he had me under his control, he’s using you!” Natasha punched him in the jaw, “Quiet.” she purred and ran a hand through his hair, yanking his head back. to look at her. Clint’s sky blue eyes met the redhead’s, “Natasha.... Please don’t do this....” he winced as she yanked his hair, “Don’t go back to that monster I met in Russia....”  
The fiery haired assassin smirked at him, “Oh Clint... I wouldn’t be going back. I am, and always will be the monster everyone thinks I am.” she frowned, “You thought I was good... You thought the monster was gone....” Suddenly she slammed his face into her knee, “You want the monster? Well here she is.” Loki looked at the woman and something flashed in his eyes, he knew what it was like to be a monster, to be cast out. “Natasha,” the god muttered, her name sounding like it was meant to be on his lips. “Yes my king?” she looked to him, “Kill him. I see it hurts you to make it slow, just do it.”  
Natasha nodded and took hold of the archers head, a desperate apology hiding behind the icy blue shielding her usual green. Her arms moved in a quick motion and the man fell dead at her feet. “Done.” she whispered, hiding her eyes from the god. He stepped to her, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back. “Come Natasha,” Loki guided her out of the building and away from her dead comrades.Natasha followed him, keeping her eyes on the ground as she grappled with her own mind.  
“Are you going to kill me now? Now that I’ve done your bidding?” she stared up at him, determination in her eyes. “No Natasha. You are not to be killed.” An odd tone overtook his voice. “I have other plans for you and I.” The god leaned forward and kissed her fiercely his tongue flicking against her lips.Natasha was taken aback by the kiss, but after a moment she leaned into it, her hand found its way up to his silky black hair. She opened her lips hesitantly, allowing his tongue entrance. She pulled herself closer to him, crushing her body against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, massaging her tongue with his. His fingers teased with a feather light pressure at her belt.The redhead pulled away slightly, “Loki....” she whispered, her body was still pressed to his, but her blue eyes looked into his, he could see the pain the icy blue was masking, and he could hear the pain in her voice.  
“What ails you Natasha?” He cupped her cheek with his hand. “And do not expect a lie to fool me.”Natasha sighed loudly, “Why did you kiss me? I thought you just wanted me to kill them for you....” she hid her eyes behind her curls, attempting to disguise the pain in her voice as well. “Well at first it was a game. I just wanted to see if you would do it.” He said honestly. “But seeing the way you handled those two-” a shudder rippled through his body and the hand that still rested on her waist curled into a tight fist, scraping his nails across her hip. Natasha pulled back in fear as his hand curled, she was still afraid of him, even if he had shown kindness toward her.  
“Do not shy away from me.” He ordered. “I do not wish to hurt you.” Loki’s eyes filled with sincerity.Natasha stepped toward him again after seeing the truth in his eyes, she kept her head down, not wanting to reveal the torture going on in her head. “I apologize, sir....” she whispered, stepping so she was not an arms length away. Loki sighed deeply. “I find you attractive Natasha. I desire to share in a more physical pleasure with you. Please.” He felt unsure, the word please bringing up uncomfortable memories. Natasha’s head snapped up as he spoke, she was speechless, no one ever asked her before... they just assumed they could take. She grabbed the gods hand and pulled him back into the tower, over the bodies of the fallen heroes, and to the elevator. She pressed the button for her floor and turned to Loki as the elevator started to move. She moved toward him hesitantly until their chests were touching.  
“Loki....” his name slipped from her lips like a purr, when the god’s eyes met hers she leaned toward him, “Kiss me.” she ordered as the elevator neared her floor. His lips crashed onto hers in a flurry of lust and passion. His hands roamed her back freely, memorizing the curve of her spine.The elevator opened with a ding, she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she pulled him to her apartment door. Her lips left his for a moment as she turned to unlock the door, as soon as it had swung open she pulled the god of mischief inside.  
Loki followed in a way that could only be described as obediently. He lifted his control only slightly, knowing that the experience would be richer if she could take more control. He pulled her to him in another kiss and cupped her ass roughly. Natasha paused momentarily as his control lifted, thoughts of her dead friends began to creep into her mind's eye but she pushed them away as he grabbed her ass. She let out a small yelp at his touch before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him toward the bedroom.  
He pushed her down onto the bed, crawling over her with movements like a jungle cat. His eyes never for a moment left hers as he brought his lips over her skin. The god planted kisses anywhere he could reach.Natasha tangled her fingers in his dark locks as his lips roamed her body. She pulled off his coat and shirt her eyes wandering over his chiseled features, he wasn't the most muscular man but he still held glorious definition in his chest.  
Loki’s hands roamed to the fastening on her pants. He slipped fingers just beneath her waistband, watching her carefully for any reaction.Natasha moaned softly as she felt his strong, yet slender, fingers touch the sensitive skin at her hips. “Loki....” she purred as she brought his lips back to hers, her hands ran from his neck down his back, her nails dragging slightly over his pale skin, leaving long red marks. He tugged her pants down over hip bones to her knees as he let out a gentle growl.  
His hands moved back to her ass to massage the tender skin through her panties. Natasha moaned his name as she kicked her pants off and let them drop to the floor, her hands shifted down to his waist, her delicate hands tugging on his waistband as she pressed herself into his touch. He moved his lips to her neck as his other hand roamed up under her shirt.  
He nibbled and sucked at the skin over her jugular. Natasha’s moans grew slightly louder as he attended to the sensitive flesh on her neck, in one swift movement she yanked his pants to his knees before pushing them off with her feet. The god of mischief was left in his undergarments, allowing Natasha a full look over his sculpted body. “Now this is hardly fair,” he murmured against her skin as he tugged at the bottom of her shirt.  
Loki smirked as he inched the fabric up little by little, teasingly slow. Once he had it over her belly button he leaned down and kissed her abdomen.Natasha moaned with pleasure as his lips hit her skin, she moved her hands from his body to her shirt, firmly holding it in place. The skin already exposed held the ends of ragged scars, ones she did not wish for someone as flawless as a god to see.  
“Please, do not hide from me that which I wish to see.” He breathed against her skin. Loki moved his lips farther down to the inside of her thighs and his fingers teased at her panty line.  
Natasha moaned softly before speaking, “What you wish to see is ugly, ragged and torn...” She pressed herself closer to him, longing for his touch. He pulled back from her slightly, looking in her eyes. “I wish to see all of you, whether it be ragged and torn or not. I can assure you I would find it far from ugly.” He rested a hand atop hers gently easing her fingers open. “Please.” She sighed at the touch of his hand against hers as she slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing a massacre of scars covering her body, some were small while lines against her skin, others were large pink bumps destroying the pale landscape of her chest and stomach. “I warn you that what you see isn't very pleasing to the eye,” she whispered sadly as her fingers trailed across his.  
Loki’s eyes scanned the maze of scars across her upper body. “It is just another set of stories that create a beautiful past.” He whispered as his lips descended upon the scars. He kissed each one gently, tenderly. Each scar got his attention and each scar was soothed with his cool lips. Natasha’s heart swelled at his kisses, her hand cupped his cheek gently as he moved across the battlefield that was her body. When his lips reached hers she kissed him gently, passion building as their lips stayed crushed against each others. Her small hands shifted to his chest, feeling the beating of his heart and tracing the contours of his muscles.  
His hands roamed to her panties once again, tugging them down without pulling his lips from Natasha’s. He pressed his fingers lightly against her clit and rubbed in circles. The assassin’s breath hitched as his slim hand reached between her legs, a gasp slipped through her lips as he began touching her. “Oh Loki...” she moaned, her hips bucking toward his touch.  
Loki pressed a single slender finger to her entrance. Slowly, he pushed his finger into her hooking it gently. Natasha’s breathing became ragged as pleasure surged through her. Her eyes, now a blue-green in color, trained on the god above her, she pulled his lips to hers as she teasingly tugged on his boxers. She felt his arousal pressed against her, her own desire growing from the feeling. “Patience my beautiful assassin.” He chuckled.  
He removed his finger trailing it down her thigh and leaving a thin line of her own moisture on her pale skin. His hips pressed into hers and he let out a gentle moan. Natasha arched toward him, her need becoming maddening. She pulled his boxers down further down his hips before whispering, “I’m Russian, we aren’t a very patient people.” she smirked and crushed her scarlet lips to his.  
A growl fell from his lips and he grabbed at her hips roughly. He massaged her hip bones with his thumbs. His throbbing cock brushed against her thighs and he couldn’t help but hiss at the sensation. The redhead’s breathing became labored as desire ripped through her, she pulled his boxers further down his legs. She ground her hips against him, begging for him to take her. “Please...” she panted against his lips.  
“Please what,” he growled teasingly. He snapped his teeth gently against her neck. Natasha turned her head to the side, giving him more room to work his mouth against her neck. “Please take me.” she begged, intense want in her voice. Her hands gripped his shoulders, relishing in the masculinity of his broad upper body.  
The god obliged, thrusting himself into the dripping wet redhead beneath him. He moaned obscenely and paused to allow them both to adjust. A gasp of pleasure escaped her as she began to move her hips against the god. “Oh Loki!” she moaned loudly, her nails digging into his shoulders. “Take me!” she begged “Please!”  
Loki’s lips cascaded onto hers as he began to pump in and out of the pleading assassin. Quiet growls and mewls escaped his lips every so often as he fell into a comfortable rhythm. Natasha snarled against his lips, flipping them and placing herself on top of the trickster. She bobbed her hips up and down on him, faster and faster with each passing moment.  
His head fell back and his fingers wrapped around her hips tightly. He could feel the blood vessels beneath his fingers popping as he guided her. Her fingernails dug into his chest as she moved on top of him, moans fell from her lips, his name mixed among them. “L-Loki!” she nearly screamed.  
Loki’s mouth fell open as he moaned loudly. His mewls mixing with hers as he began to meet her thrusts with a new roughness. The assassins body began to tremble as she began to reach her peak. Her hands wrapped around the god’s wrists as she guided them up her body to her breasts. His fingers pinched and flicked at her nipples as he kneaded the perky flesh. Her tender breasts held a comfortable weight in his hands and a moan escaped his lips once again. Her moans grew louder with each thrust, she felt herself tighten around Loki’s manhood as she reached her peak, she nearly screamed his name as she came. She collapsed against his chest as she rode out an orgasm, her body trembling with pleasure.  
Loki continued to thrust into her with the same roughness until he as well reached his climax. His thrusts stuttered and halted as he reached his finish. He dug his nails into her hips with pleasure and finally collapsed back onto the pillows with an ineloquent grunt. Natasha’s body was trembling wildly against the Asgardian beneath her, her breathing came in pants as she clung to his chest. His length was still inside her and every single movement sent a new wave of pleasure through her body.  
Loki allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he panted. His palm rested gently on Natasha’s thigh as his body relaxed into the mattress. Natasha pulled herself off of him as she rolled to lay next to the god. Her thoughts were swimming, half of her wanted to kill him for making her kill her friends. And the other half, wanted to stay in that bed with him for eternity.  
His slender hand reached out, playing with her fingers, bending and lifting and toying with the joints. “You’ve got beautiful fingers.” He mused quietly. She smiled to herself as she pulled the sheet over her body, “Thank you my king.” she purred, her eyes looked at him, memorizing his features. Her head was swimming, trying to break his control while also clinging to it, like a lifeline in the middle of the open ocean.  
“I do not wish for you to call me your king.” He whispered as he moved to trace the scars on her upper body. She winced slightly as his fingers traced over the raised skin, remembering where every single scar came from and how she got it. “Then what shall i call you sir?” she looked into his eyes, the pain from her memories showing plainly through the blue.  
“Call me anything you wish.” He met her eyes steadily. Loki’s features settled into an unsatisfied frown. “I do not enjoy seeing you in pain Natasha.” Natasha hid her eyes, “I’m sorry.” she muttered, trying to stuff her feelings back down. She blocked it all away like she had been doing her whole life, she turned her emotions off. She let herself become the merciless monster, all humanity gone.  
“There is nothing to apologize for.” He said softly. An unfamiliar feeling rose in his chest, a feeling that he could only identify as remorse. “I suppose it is my fault, and that I should be apologizing in your place.” He brushed his fingers through her fiery curls. Loki had more plans whirling in his mind, but he genuinely did not want to create more pain for Natasha. “I’m the one who caused myself all the pain.” she looked up at him, “I let SHIELD bring back my humanity. I should have stayed the monster that was Natalia Romanova, I could feel nothing, I just locked it all away...” she caught his fingers as they brushed past her cheek, she laced her own with his as she turned on her side to look at him. Some foreign emotion swelled in her chest, she began feeling something for this god. Natasha quickly pushed the notion aside, replacing it with more painful memories.  
Loki allowed a sigh to fall between the two. “I wish you to be what you would like.” His words were honest enough. “How would you wish to become that?” He inquired.  
“I wish I could go back to how I was. I killed as I pleased and felt nothing...” she looked at him “You freed me from SHIELD partially. You helped me remember how it felt. Killing for fun....” she looked down sadly, “When I first came to SHIELD they tortured me. Making sure I knew who was in charge,” she pointed to a series of scars just below her neck, “They made sure I couldn’t revert back to Natalia Romanova....”  
Loki’s eyes flashed darkly. “What do you say to turning things around on them? Showing them that you are still capable of doing what they fear.” He suggested. “We can crush the very crutch that this government relies on.” She looked up at him, “How would we do that?” Mischief flashed in her eyes, “They would kill me the second I tried anything.” she traced her thumb along his hand  
“Tell them you’ve captured me. You’re holding me prisoner. We’ll be able to walk right in and then we can both use our strengths to take them down.” He said gruffly. Natasha looked at him, slight fear in her eyes, “They know all my weaknesses, each one of them is trained in how to kill me.” her heart pounded slightly, but she loved the idea of killing all of them. “That’s where my magic comes in.” He smiled.  
“I’m there to protect you Natasha.” He cupped her cheek.”Y-You would do that?” she whispered, very few people had ever offered to take care of her, and she didn't expect the god of mischief and lies to be one of them. “Have I not treated you with care?” He asked. “Our past together may be rough but as of now am I not proving myself to have a heart?”She placed her hand on his cheek, “You have,” she sighed, “I’m just not used to anyone caring. That’s all...” no one ever seemed to care about the widow. Only a few were brave enough to get to know her, and even they never truly got to know her.  
He placed a tender hand on her back. “Then let us take down this agency together.” A mischievous smirk spread across his features. She smiled and kissed him, “Shall we go?” She smirked as her eyes got an evil glint, the blue shined brighter as she awaited his answer.  
Loki slung his legs over the side of the mattress, pulling his clothing on sloppily. He held his hand out for Natasha, the grin not slipping from his face. Natasha took his hand, pulling herself up before slipping into the closet. She pulled on her catsuit before stepping out and greeting the god, “How do i look?” she said with a devilish tone in her voice. “Like a goddess,” he purred.  
“Now, let’s create our mischief.” He gestured to the door.She blushed at his compliment before grabbing his hand and leading him toward the door, “Let's kill these bastards.” she growled. As they reached the elevator she pulled him in for another kiss, “Thank you.” she purred in his ear.  
“My pleasure.” He whispered. His hand slipped down to squeeze her ass gently before turning to the doors of the elevator waiting for them to open. Natasha squeaked as the god squeezed her, when the door opened she stepped out and waited for him.  
Loki kept close on her heels. “We need to make the act convincing. What do you normally do to prisoners?” He whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth to speak but paused as she saw the bodies of her friends on the ground, “I-I....” she looked at them, her eyes wide as she looked each of them over.  
“Natasha, focus. All that remorse you feel will be gone if we go through with this.” He said forcefully. “Now what do you do to prisoners?” He placed stress on each word individually. Natasha took a deep breath as she turned away from their bodies, “It depends how much they struggle. With you I would imagine you would have some plan so there would be no struggle.” she pulled out handcuffs, “But these, would be a necessity.”  
He stretched his wrists out giving a disdainful look to the confining pieces of metal. “Then I guess we’ll be using those.”Natasha looked at him, “We don't have to put them on you until we reach SHIELD.” she took his hand and led him to the SHIELD vehicle parked outside, “You’ll have to sit in the back,” she looked at him apologetically.  
Loki nodded and folded himself into the car. He wrinkled his nose at the stale air inside the confines of the vehicle. “Just get us there quickly.”Natasha nods and jumps into the driver's seat, she starts the car and weaves them in and out of traffic, bringing them to SHIELD in less than ten minutes. “Here we are.” she smiles wickedly  
“Cuffs,” he sighed. “What is their best weapon?” Loki asked quietly. “I need to know what we’re up against. Natasha turned to him, fastening the cuffs on his wrists, “At the moment they have some machine guns. Nothing that could really hurt you.” her voice goes quieter over the last sentence. “Loki?” she whispered as she looked up into his eyes. His eyes met hers asking her to continue as he adjusted his wrists in the cuffs.  
“P-Promise me....” her voice was hesitant, “If they capture or kill me, that you’ll kill every last one of them. No one lives.” she looked into his eyes, pleading. “I promise,” he said sincerely. Loki raised his hands to cup her cheeks, the task made more difficult by the confining metal around his wrists. “But I promise you they won’t capture or kill you in the first place.” Natasha smiled weakly and kissed him, “Lets go.” she jumped out of the car, her game face on, she opened the back door and pulled Loki out with a false brutality so the guards watching them wouldn't catch a clue. She showed her ID badge at the door and they let her in, she guided him through security and once in the large SHIELD lobby she quickly unlocked the cuffs and drew her guns. “Shall we?” she smirked.  
Loki’s face split into a grin. “We shall.” He conjured his staff and watched as the agents scrambled for their weapons. He threw energy blasts at any agent who got close enough to either of them to cause any damage. Natasha sprinted away from the god, shooting at agents up on the levels above them. She turned and saw agent Hill running toward her, “Hello Maria, Did you miss me? The monster you beat out of me all those years ago?” Agent Hill looked at the redhead, “Nat. Drop your weapon and I won’t kill you.” Natasha looked to the god, “Loki darling, should I drop my gun?” her blue eyes glinted with evil.  
“I’m sure you can handle her without it, but please, do as you see fit.” He sang as knocked four agents through a wall, killing them on impact. Natasha turned back to Maria, “You heard the man.” she dropped the guns and looked at the other woman, “Now I get the pleasure of killing you with my bare hands.” she grins and runs at her.  
Maria went for her holsters only to realize that someone had lifted her guns already. “Shit.” She threw her hands out to grab Natasha’s throat.Natasha gasped as Hill’s hands wrapped around her windpipe. She was shoved against the wall, the brunette looked her square in the eyes, “NATASHA! Snap out of it!” Natasha growled and kicked Maria in the chest, sending her backwards. “And if i don’t want to snap out of it?” she raised an eyebrow and sauntered toward the woman.  
“You know how this ends Agent Romanoff. You know SHIELD wins.” Maria said. Loki chuckled darkly. “I’m sorry darling, you’re wrong.” He directed his statement to Agent Hill before turning and throwing a blast at Fury who had finally joined the fight. Natasha looked at Hill, “How can you have any hope of winning when he has let the monster out of its cage?” she smirked, “Do you remember Maria? The long hours in the interrogation rooms? The beatings? The brainwashing?” Maria stared, horrified at the advancing woman, “I do. I remember it all. All the pain,” she wrapped a hand around her throat and slammed her to the ground, “DO YOU REMEMBER?!” She screamed, rage building inside her.  
“Natasha it was necessary!” She gasped, clawing Natasha’s hand. “We had to do it! There was no other way!” Fury was now advancing to Loki, grabbing a small handgun at his side. Natasha was losing control and fast, with Loki’s influence and her own rage her head was a jumbled mess. Natasha looked at the agent in her grasp. “I was nineteen....I was a fucking child.” She slammed her into the ground once more, “YOU KILLED ME! You turned me into some pet that SHIELD could just order around. Well, not anymore.” She slammed her down once more, as hard as she could, Maria Hill stopped fighting her grasp, she laid still on the ground, blood pooling around her dark hair.  
Loki was actually slightly shocked at the rage rolling off Natasha in waves. It distracted him for long enough that Fury managed to get a shot off, hitting him the stomach. He cried out, his hands clutching the wound as his face distorted in pain. Natasha’s head whipped around as she saw Loki stumble backwards in pain, “LOKI!” she screamed and ran at Fury. She kicked the gun from his hand and landed a solid blow to his jaw. He came back with a knife in his hand, he sank it into her shoulder and a snarl of pain erupted from the redhead. “DAMMIT ROMANOFF! Listen to me! He is using you!” He slammed his large hands onto her shoulders, she yelped as his hand hit her wound. “Don’t touch me.” she growled as she tried to shake him off.  
“Natasha,” Loki gasped. He could feel his magic whirling deep within him and he knew what was coming. His breaths became shallow and his eyes widened. “Destroy him.” Natasha smiled wickedly and slammed her head against Fury’s sending him stumbling, “With pleasure.” She pulled the knife from her arm and looked to Fury, “Payback time.” she growled “Natasha this isn’t you!” He growled. “We flushed this from you. You aren’t this monster anymore!”  
Fury went for the closest weapon he could find, which happened to be a large gun laying next to Bobbi Morse’s dead body. “You mean you molded me as your little pet.” she spat the last word at him, “You told Clint Barton not to kill me so I would trust him. Then when he brought me here you nearly killed me. Making me think you were stronger.” she chuckled, “Looks like the beast is out of its cage,” she frowned angrily.  
“It wasn’t like that Natasha,” he protested. “We were restoring your humanity.” Fury yelped. “You weren’t a pet!” Natasha snarled, “You took everything that made me who I am and got rid of it. You worked my brain harder than the red room did.” she spat the last sentence at him. “You killed me. And made me into someone I’m not.”  
“You know that isn’t true Natasha. You loved it here. Loki is just turning you into a pawn!” His one eye scanned her carefully, looking for flaws in her defense. The God of mischief lay behind her, gasping in pain and obviously fighting hard to hold something back. “Natasha please just kill him!” She snarled and plunged the knife into his neck, “Loki reminded me what it was like to be alive.” She pushed his body down and ran to the god’s side, “I can fix this. I’m so sorry!” she kissed him as she applied pressure to stop the bleeding.  
“Natasha, I need you to listen to me.” He said carefully. Loki’s eyes held a calculated look. “With this injury I have to focus all my powers on healing, which means I won’t be able to hold this form.” He gasped as a wave of pain shot through his body. “Y-you will see me as I am. In my true form.” He stuttered. His eyes met her pleadingly. “I will understand if you wish to part after seeing that.”  
Loki’s words and explanations were cut off as his color began to fade. Waves of blues rippled across his skin and his Jotun form became visible. Natasha gasped and jumped backwards, she looked at the creature before her, “L-Loki?” she whispered, approaching hesitantly. Her confusion showing plainly in her eyes, “What are you?” she asked, her tone holding not only fear, but curiosity as well.  
“I’m a frost giant.” His tone held a new kind of pain. Pain that was held strictly within his emotions. “If you wish to leave I suggest you do it now.” He whispered to the ceiling, looking anywhere but at her eyes. Loki could not handle another rejection like the one Odin had bestowed upon his past. Natasha hesitantly reached a hand toward him, asking permission before she touched him, “Loki,” she whispered begging I’m to look at her, “You didn't run at the sight of all my scars, so why should I leave when you reveal who you truly are?” her rage had subsided and was replaced with another emotion, one she had never confessed to feeling before.  
Loki turned to her, his eyes more vulnerable than she had ever seen them. “Scars are nothing compared to this. In Asgard, Frost Giants are the monsters held in children’s stories. The ones parents tell their children about to keep them in bed. I suppose we would be comparable to the vampires of your realm, only Frost Giants are real.” Natasha placed a hesitant hand on his cheek, the cold of his skin sent goosebumps up her arm, she sighed, “In the town where I grew up and was trained. There was a story about me... Parents and children alike all listened to it... There was a rhyme they would say aswell....” she dropped her eyes to her lap,  
“Close your eyes, stay near your pillow.  
Look out for her, The Black Widow,  
Her gaze is deadly along with her bite,  
Keep yourself in bed tonight.  
With hair like fire she roams the street,  
Looking for her next victim to eat.  
Stay away from windows and lock your door,  
Unless it is the Widow you are calling for.”

Loki pulled her face to his tenderly, kissing her gently. “Beautiful Natasha.” He stroked her cheek. “Who would have thought that monsters such as ourselves would end up here?” His eyes flashed with adoration for a moment before his tongue began its work once again. “Every god needs a goddess,” he began slowly. “Stay with me, be my goddess.” He proposed.  
Natasha looked at him, “Loki...I am only a mortal.... I may be a monster, but a mortal none the less.” she looked down at the floor, “I am not worthy to be a goddess....” she whispered, hoping he wouldn’t hear her. “You are worthy, you have walked with gods as their equal!” He objected. “And you have gained the love of one as well. I would say you’re worthy for that alone.” Loki’s voice dropped to a whisper.  
“L-Love?” her head snapped up as he said the word that she had rejected from her vocabulary for so long, she looked at him, his blue skin and crimson eyes not even surprising her anymore. “Loki...I-I....” her voice trailed off as she looked at him. Disappointment colored Loki’s features as he remembered her words from so long ago. “Love is for children.” He quoted, barely audible. “I apologize, I should have said nothing.” He snapped his head to the side, facing away from her as he tried to stand, wincing as pain shot through his abdomen. “I shall return to Asgard and have my wound tended to. There is no reason to bother you further.”  
Loki’s emotions had shut down, his eyes were cold and his voice mechanical. “I thank you for the assistance you have given me this day.” Natasha grabbed his hand, “Loki.... Don't go....” Her voice sincere, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I-I’m just not used to being cared about....” she sighed, trying to figure out how to put her feelings into words.”Loki, I love you.” she looked at him, her eyes not trying to hide anything. “Please, let me stitch that up for you... I don’t want you to go...” Her last sentence sounded like a whimper as she pulled his palm to her lips, kissing it gently.  
“If you wish me to stay, then that is precisely what I will do.” He gave her a tender smile and kneeled in front of her. His eyes scanned her face before he pulled her in close enough to kiss. Loki paused, their lips close enough to be able to taste the other, but not quite touching. He reveled in the feel of her warm breath on his skin before finally closing the distance and kissing her. “I love you too Natasha.”  
Natasha grinned at his words, she kissed him once more before pulling him gently to his feet, “Hospital wing, so I can stitch that up.” She pulled his weight onto herself, smiling as they walked, after a few silent moments she looked up at him “Does this make me the goddess of mischief?” she smirked playfully as she kissed his cheek.  
“Oh yes,” he chuckled. “Most definitely.” The doors for the hospital wings appeared at the edge of his vision and dreaded the stitching he was about to receive. “Must we really stitch the wound?” He asked sounding like a child.  
Natasha giggled and laid him down in a hospital bed, “Yes, Why?” she smirked “Is the mighty god Loki getting scared?” Loki gave her a look and she leaned down and kissed him. “It’s okay, it will be over soon” she grabbed her supplies and stitched him up quickly, “There we go,” she smiled “Good as new!” her lips moved to his as she whispered, “I love you my king,”  
“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that.” He buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Although I’m willing to reconsider if I may be allowed to call you my queen.” Loki kissed her shoulder and threw her a gaze that held nothing but love. “Because only a queen such as you would give me reason to prove that I have a heart.”


	2. The Throne is Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Natasha Travel to asgard

The TV blared from the living room of the hotel suit Loki and Natasha had rented after their fiasco with SHIELD and the avengers. The redhead was standing at the table, preparing her breakfast, wrapped in a towel from her recent shower. Her damp hair clung to her neck as her lover sat on the couch, idly flipping through channels.   
The assassin calls him over, the channel landing on a National News station, pictures of the avengers flash across the screen along with pictures of Natasha and Loki. The reporter speaks with a grave tone,  
“Natasha Romanoff, Also known as Black Widow and her accomplice known as Loki have been charged with the murder of three members of the world renowned superhero team,The Avengers, as well as the majority of the members of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. These two are armed and dangerous if you see them, call the authorities immediately.”   
The news footage cut to Pepper Potts and Bruce banner, walking through the destroyed lobby of the tower, Pepper crying and Bruce comforting her. The fallen heroes pictures were shown on screen and Natasha flinched immediately, Loki’s hand on her back,   
“Remember Natasha... You wanted not to feel anything you didn't want to feel... Turn it off my love...” he whispered, Natasha obeyed, taking a deep breath and banishing all remorse to the farthest reaches of her mind. She turned and planted a kiss to Loki’s lips, pulling him close to her.   
“Yes my king...” she purred, looking up at him with lustful eyes. After a rowdy time in the bedroom, Natasha and Loki are pulling on their clothes, prepared to move onto the next place. As natasha pulls her trench coat there is a knock on the door, “NATASHA ROMANOFF! THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!”  
Loki’s eyes instantly went to the door then flickered over to Natasha. He motioned for her to be silent as he slowly walked over to her, a mischievous grin on his face. Resting a hand on her waist he glanced down at her and whispered into her ear. “Should we do this the easy way, or the hard way?” The smirk on his lips was evident in his voice, he was hoping that the redhead would choose the latter.   
The voice at the door called again and the knocking became furious, Loki’s smirk only got large. Pressing his lips against her neck he pulled her close to him. “You make the final call, my darling.”   
“I think you know my answer,” she smirked wickedly, drawing her guns and spinning them in her hands, “Loki dear, could you please answer the door? Our visitors seem to be getting awfully restless,” The assassin cocked her guns and looked to the god, there was more yelling and stomping as more troops approached, the officer on the other side of the door yelled once more.  
“THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS BEFORE WE KNOCK DOWN THIS DOOR AND TAKE YOU BY FORCE!”  
"Of course my darling, we wouldn't want them to wait any longer than the have to." Releasing Natasha from his grip he walked slowly to the door. He wanted the voices on the other side of the door to have to wait. They had ruined their lovely morning together, and for that he was less than impressed.  
Pausing for a beat Loki waited until the group of people outside the door were getting ready to force themselves into the room before he ripped the door open and flattened himself against the wall behind it so there was less of a chance of the redhead hitting him.   
Natasha showered the police with bullets before launching herself into the hall, she took out officers left and right, snapping necks, bullets, or just simply knocking them out. Within moments the team sent after them was down, but she could hear more cars and teams pulling up.  
“Loki, we will need to leave, if doctor Banner arrives we’re both dead.” Her voice was low, the assassin side of her taking over, calculating each step carefully.   
Outside Pepper Potts and Bruce Banner sat behind the police line, Pepper’s eyes were red with tears and Bruce was fighting to keep the other guy in line. The CEO dabbed at her cheeks with a kerchief before speaking quietly to herself, “Why’d you do it Natasha...”  
“Then we’ll leave before we have to deal with Banner.” Taking the assassin’s hand Loki attempted to pull Natasha away from the police line, but that didn’t seem to be happening. He cursed under his breath as they got closer and closer to Pepper and Banner. He leaned down to hiss in Natasha’s ear. “We need to get out of here. We don’t have time for petty things. Now, lets go.” Again the god attempted to pull the redhead away, but that apparently wasn’t happening.   
The monster Natasha had become slipped away for a moment at the sight of her former friends, “P-Pepper...” she mumbled, her blue green eyes shifting for a fraction of a second. Though she was with Loki of her own free will she still regretted some of the things she had done with him. Killing her friends was one of them.   
The CEO slipped under the police line despite police protests. She approached the assassin and the god cautiously, “Natasha?” she asked softly, wondering if her friend was still in there. Loki took a few steps back from the red head, watching her cautiously, his face turned into one of fear, wondering if the woman he loved would leave him.   
“This isn't you Natasha, you would never work with loki...” Pepper’s face was sad, her body trembling visibly.   
“I'm where I belong Miss Potts, I'm a monster, so why should I not work for the king of them?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, she didn't apologize, just watched the other woman.   
Pepper took a shaky breath, “You killed them Natasha, the people who cared about you! Your family!”   
Natasha snarled and guns were cocked all around her, “I have no family. Monsters like me don't deserve them.” Pepper flinched, looking Natasha dead in the eye, “Go ahead, kill me Natasha, you already took the only thing I had left....” Natasha looked around, Banner was growing visibly more green, the Widow turned, grabbing Loki’s hand and dragging him away.   
Loki squeezed Natasha’s hand, he was glad that he hadn’t lost her. A sense of accomplishment surged through Loki's veins as he followed closely behind her. Squeezing Natasha's hand Loki smiled faintly. The god glanced over his shoulder cautiously just to make sure that Banner hadn't followed them. The last thing he wanted to do was become the Hulk's plaything again.  
"Where do we go from here, now that the whole world is searching for us?" With his eyebrow raised he looked the assassin over, he was curious to know if she had anything planned or if they were going into this blindly. The god cleared his throat and glanced back over his shoulder before looking back at Natasha.   
Natasha looked back at him for a moment before breaking into a sprint, pulling him along, “We need to hide...” she told him. In an alleyway she found a door and kicked it open, revealing a deserted warehouse, “Up there!” she pointed to the office and pulled him inside it, shutting the door and locking it before shoving the desk and chairs over the door.   
“We need a plan...” she whispered, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
Wrapping his arm around Natasha’s waist Loki nodded and kissed the top of her head. “Alright, a plan.” He mumbled as he began weighing various options over in his mind. The grip he had on her waist tightened slightly and he smiled faintly. “Well,” The god mused. “We could always simply kill everyone off. But that might take too much time.” Shaking his head he pushed that idea from his mind and focused on thinking of a more serious plan.   
The god rubbed his chin as another idea hit him. “If we keep running like we are now, eventually we will get caught.” Keeping his voice low Loki glanced over at the door then back at the redhead. “For now I think we need a plan to find somewhere that we can lay low and not be caught. And once we’ve found that place we can make more solid plans as to what we want to do.” He licked his lips and squeezed Natasha again. “Do you have a better idea?”   
Natasha thought for a moment, looking at her hands that now rested on the god’s chest, “Thor... Thor is on Asgard, he won't know what has happened here until he visits again... We can go to asgard, claim you’ve changed, gain your family’s trust once more and then we take the throne...” Natasha looked up at him, her eyes bright with a sinister plan.  
“We can rule,” she whispered, running her hands down his chest, “We go to Asgard, make sure Thor has no idea what happened here, and we take the throne.” She smirked, spinning out of his grasp and laughing almost manically, “Imagine it, You and I, king and queen of Asgard... And once we hold control, we take earth,” she grinned and looked at him for approval.  
Natasha’s words made something inside of Loki ignite, and a wicked grin appeared on his face. He pulled the woman closer to him, his eyes ablaze. “You, my darling, have read my mind.” With his mind racing a mile a minute Loki kissed Natasha roughly, his hands roaming down her back before he pulled away.   
“I shall beg the Allfather and Thor for my redemption. Thor will be easy to convince, but once we’ve changed his mind the Allfather will be easy.” Unable to hide his excitement Loki kissed Natasha again. “Once they’ve accepted me, you and I shall take the throne.” The god laughed menacingly. “Come,” He stood up pulling Natasha with him. “We must hurry before Thor finds out that anything has happened.”   
Natasha returned the kisses with equal passion, smirking at his excitement, “Can you get us to asgard?” she asked, unlocking the door and looking out hesitantly, trying to make sure they weren't followed. When the coast was deemed clear she stepped out, Loki’s hand wrapped around hers.   
She brought Loki up to the roof, looking to him for what to do next, before preparing for their journey she caressed the gods cheek. “I love you, my king,” she purred, catching his lips in a passionate kiss.  
“Of course I can get us to Asgard.” Loki smiled and kissed Natasha once more. “I can do wondrous things with my magic, my darling.” Wrapping a protective arm around Natasha’s waist a new smirk appeared on Loki’s face. A few words in an old and unknown language fell from Loki’s mouth and the sky began to fill with dark clouds.   
“Hold on tight, my darling.” The god mumbled as both of his arms wrapped around Natasha pulling her tight against his chest as they were sucked up into a portal and brought to Asgard moments later. Loki let go of Natasha slightly and looked her over. “Are you alright?” His eyes flickered about their surroundings. It was all so familiar and yet different all at once.   
Natasha looked around, seemingly in a daze, “Wow... Loki... Its incredible!” Everything was shining, looking gloriously immaculate, the trees a vibrant green and the sky was indescribable. Natasha looked around, jaw hung slightly open as she tried to take it all in.   
A booming laughed echoed from around the corner and Natasha jumped slightly, “Thor? she asked him, her expression softening into that of a girl in love, “Shall we have some fun, dear?” she teased, lacing her fingers with his as she leaned on him, looking up at him adoringly.  
Loki smiled at Natasha and squeezed her hand before his expression changed dramatically trying to play the role of the lost brother in search of redemption as well as he possibly could. “B-brother?” He called, his voice breaking slightly knowing how that alone would break Thor’s heart. Guiding Natasha in the direction of Thor’s voice he could feel his stomach starting to twist in anxiety. He hoped this would fuel his presentation when he threw himself at Thor and begged for his forgiveness.   
As Loki and Natasha entered the room where Thor, Lady Sif, and the warriors three sat conversing and joking everything went silent. Unsure how to take this Loki just stared at the ground, fake tears filling his eyes as he finally looked up at his brother. Thor looked stunned to see Loki and Natasha, slowly he stood walking over to them. “Loki? Natasha?”   
Loki nodded slowly, his eyes now looking everywhere but at Thor. “Yes, it is I, Thor.” Keeping up the broken facade Loki bit down hard on his bottom lip. “I have come asking for forgiveness. I have thought on my transgressions and have seen the error of my ways, and all I ask is to be allowed to come back home.”   
For a moment Thor was silent, thinking over what Loki had said. A smile appeared on his face and he pulled Loki into a tight hug, which Loki struggled not to fight. “Oh, brother! How glorious this is, of course I forgive you!” At this Loki couldn’t help but smirk as he hugged Thor back. He had been right, of course Thor would forgive him instantly.   
“Thank you, brother.” Loki whispered. “I hope that the Allfather will forgive me just as you have so that Natasha and I may stay.” He looked over at Natasha and smiled at her. This was all too easy, he had been expecting more of a fight.   
Natasha gave him a sweet smile back, gasping as Thor pulled her into a hug, “Lady Natasha I thank thee for bring my brother home!! Are the two of thee betrothed?” he asked, Natasha allowed her cheeks redden looking at the ground in faux embarrassment, The redhead looked to Loki, “I love your brother very much, but no, we are not to be married,” She smiled, taking a deep breath when thor finally released her.  
“I hope that you will stay in Asgard with us Thor, I’m sure Loki would love to catch up with you,” Thor chuckled, “I will be here for several more days, but then I must return to my post as Protector of Midgard, a warrior must never leave his people unprotected.”  
Natasha’s eyes moved to Loki, silently telling him that their job will be done long before he returns. The thunderer grinned and gathered his friends, “I will allow you and Lady Natasha to get comfortable, I will go alert mother and father to your arrival and tell them of your wishes.” Thor bowed, along with the warriors and Sif before exiting.  
Natasha stepped to Loki and kissed him, “This is all too easy,” she purred, running her hands down his chest with a wicked smirk. “We’ll have the throne long before Thor even thinks of returning.”  
Loki smirked and kissed Natasha back, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him. “Everyone here is too easy to fool, my dear.” His voice was low so that if anyone was around he wouldn’t be heard. “I believe in two days time, if we play our parts correctly we will have the throne.” A wicked grin played about his thin lips.   
“Come now, my darling.” Letting go of Natasha’s waist he began to lead her out of the room and down a long and winding corredor. “We shall retire to my chambers for a little while until the Allfather needs us.” He stopped in front of a large door. Smiling at the redhead, he pushed it open revealing a spacious living quarters. A small chuckled escaped the god at Natasha’s reaction to the large room that was decorated in dark green and gold. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. “What do you think, my queen? Will you be able to get use to a life like this one?” His words hot whispers in her ear, the smirk on his face evident through his voice.   
Natasha blushed, playing her part incase anyone was watching, “I believe I could, my king,” she purred, pulling him inside with her. Once the door was closed she pushed him against it, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. “How much time do you think we have, my darling?” she asked, a seductive tone dripping into her voice.  
She batted her eyelashes, looking at him with lust darkened eyes, the blue green color seeming to glow in the light. Her slender hands ran down his chest, skimming over his hips for a moment before moving back up.   
“Can you imagine it?” she purred, “The allfather fallen at your feet? All of Asgard under our rule... The avengers disbanded, Thor defeated by your hand...” she kissed his neck, just below his ear, “And I’ll be at your side, destroying anyone who dares to get in our way.”  
Loki smirked as a low moan escaped from somewhere deep inside of him, Natasha’s words as well as her actions were doing things to him. Roughly pulling the red head towards the large bed in the middle of the room he pushed her down onto it. “It will be glorious. To see Thor, the Allfather, and the Avengers all defeated, there will be nothing that will ever compare.”   
Climbing onto the bed beside her he smiled. “Together we will rule Asgard in the way it was meant to be, my queen.” Kissing Natasha deeply Loki moved so that she was laying on top of him.   
Natashas fingers tangled in his hair, a small moan falling from her lips at his roughness. She straddled his hips, grinding herself against him. “Mm... Loki...” she purred, biting his lower lip gently.   
“I want you to take me... I-In your jotun form.” she whispers, her voice almost hesitant, “I want to see you as you truly are.” she caressed his cheek, her fingertips trailing down to his chest, nails digging slightly. She loved him and she wanted him to not be afraid of showing her his true form.  
Loki was silent for a moment his eyes were focused not on Natasha but the space right above her head. “Are you sure that you want that?” His voice was soft and unsure. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly as he finally looked Natasha in the eye.   
“I don’t want you to be scared of me.” Loki’s eyes filled with pain. He would never forgive himself if his true form drove Natasha from him. “I want you to be sure.” Kissing her gently he took her face in his hand and let his forehead rest against her’s.   
Natasha took a deep breath and looked in his eyes, “Loki... I didn't run when you showed me your frost giant side before, why would I be opposed to seeing it now?” she kissed his lips softly, lingering for a few moments before pulling back.  
“That side is a part of you Loki, and I will love that side no matter what, just like I love you.” she sat up and slowly pulled the zipper of her catsuit down, revealing her pale flesh to him.  
Loki nodded, his eyes watching closely as Natasha exposed herself to him. “You’re right. I do not know why I’m being so hesitant with you.” Carefully Loki ran the tips of his fingers down the redhead’s chest. A faint smile appearing on his face. The tips of his fingers that were tracing small patterns slowly began to change their hue as his true form took over.   
His red lust filled eyes were devouring the sight of her as he removed the rest of her catsuit. “You are simply stunning, my queen.” The god mumbled his lips starting to trail down her neck and collarbone. Rolling his hips up he gasped softly.   
Natasha moaned and pulled at his shirt, her hands roaming over his cool skin, the touch sending shivers up her spine. “Loki!” she moaned, pressing her lips to his as she removed his shirt, her hands sliding down his chest.   
She slid off his lap and kneeled before him, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling them off, pressing kisses to his stomach and hips as she worked. When they were both bare she stepped away from the bed slightly, “How do you want me My King?”  
Small gasps escaped Loki as Natasha kissed his cool flesh , a smile hinting about his thin lips. For a moment he thought about her question and got off of the bed and stood. “I think,” He pulled Natasha close to him and kissed her passionately. “I want to take you against the wall, My Queen.”   
Loki pushed the redhead up against the nearest wall, his lips attaching to her’s once more. “How does that sound?” His lips trailed down her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh under his lips. Pinning Natasha’s hands above her head he smirked and bit down hard on her neck leaving a bright red mark.   
Natasha moaned and let her head fall to the side to give him more room. “That sounds like....Oh! A-A w-wonderful Idea...” she moaned his name, wrapping her legs around him. Her voice became a throaty whisper, “When we rule...” she gaped, “I want you to take me on the throne...”   
Her cheeks flushed pink, the color moving down her body to her chest and breasts, “Please my king... Take me....” she begged, her voice desperate as she trembled with need. The cool feeling of his lips sending shivers all throughout her body.   
Loki chuckled as he pressed Natasha harder against the wall. “I will gladly take you on the throne, I’ll claim you as mine for all of Asgard to see the moment we take over.” His voice was rough with lust as ideas ran through his mind.   
“You know how much I love it when you beg for me.” The god smirked against the flesh of Natasha’s throat. Angling himself slightly Loki slowly pushed himself deep into Natasha, a low moan ripping through his chest and he cried her name.   
Natasha cried out, pressing herself close to him, “Oh Loki!” she moaned, her arms squirming against his hold, “More! Please! Oh yes!” The redhead arched her back, desperate to get more of him.   
The feeling of his cold length inside her sent shivers up her spine, stretching her open with a feeling that bordered on that perfect line of pain and pleasure. “Do I please you my king?” she asked breathlessly, kissing at his jaw and throat.  
The god moaned as he started to thrust himself deep into the redhead. “Yes, you do please me, my queen.” Tightening his grip on her wrists he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Tell me, does it please you to have me take you like this?” Kissing just below her jaw he closed his eyes and groaned.   
“O-oh Natasha!” Loki cried picking up his pace a tremendous amount. He didn’t care if they were starting to get loud, in fact he had hoped that they would. The god wanted everyone in the palace to know what they were doing. Looking into Natasha’s eyes he smirked. “Scream for me.” He hissed. “Let everyone know just who your king is.”   
Natasha obeyed, screaming his name, “Loki! Oh yes!” she cried out, his cool skin making the heat between her legs feel that much hotter, “YES! OH YES!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, wrapping her legs tighter around him. The predatory look in his eyes was driving her wild, she felt herself begin to grow near the edge and she bucked her hips against his.   
“Loki! Oh loki! I'm so close... so close!” her voice was growing hoarse from screaming. She slammed her lips to his, snaking her tongue into his mouth roughly, the cool feel of his lips making her suck in a sharp breath.  
Loki moaned into the kiss his thrusts becoming harder and faster, Natasha’s sounds were bring him closer to his own release. Breaking the kiss he let go of Natasha’s wrists. “Natasha!” He cried as his hands moved to grip her hips. The god’s head fell forward resting against Natasha’s shoulder, moans falling from his mouth.   
“O-oh Natasha!” His breathing was becoming ragged and he fought his own release. “Cum for you king, Natasha.” Loki demanded hissing into the redhead’s ear.  
Natasha moaned loudly, her hands tangling into his dark hair. She bit her lip, trying to keep her body under her control, “Oh.. Oh yes!” she moaned, trying to make it last longer, “You feel so good my King... so good...” her eyes screwed shut as her release washed over her, “LOKI! OH YES!” she screamed, grabbing his hair and holding on for dear life.  
The redhead whimpered as her orgasm flooded through her, the rhythmic pounding of Loki’s length inside her dragging out the pleasure.  
Loki growled as Natasha grabbed his hair, mixed with her noises and the feeling of her clenching around him he finally lost himself. “NATASHA!” With his eyes shut tight he screamed her name over and over again while he rode out his release for as long as he possibly could.   
When they both had finished Loki smiled and kissed the redhead gently. “That was amazing, My Queen.” He mumbled, carrying her back to the bed and laying her down on the soft sheets. “Just wait until I take you on the throne.” A smirk replaced his smile as he laid down beside her.   
Natasha looked at him with her own lazy smirk, her eyes fluttering softly, she kissed his lips gently as they lay there together. “I can’t wait my dear,” she smiled, they lay there in silence for what seemed like a long while when a servant knocked on the door.  
“Prince Loki, the allfather is requesting your and the Lady Natasha’s presence, her majesty Frigga has also donated dresses for the lady to wear during your sojourn on Asgard.” Natasha looked towards the closet to see several dresses in various colors appear, she smiled and walked towards them, pulling out a soft green and gold one that matched Loki’s armor.   
She pulled the dress on and turned to her lover, “How do I look my king?”  
Loki smiled and looked Natasha over approvingly. “You love beautiful, my queen.” Dismissing the servant he began to redress. The god placed a gentle hand on Natasha’s cheek and he kissed the top of her head. “Asgard suits you, my darling.”   
Taking her hand he guided her towards the door and out into the hall. “Now, let us not keep the Allfather and Frigga waiting. Wouldn’t want to make them angry just yet.” He kept his voice low so that no one would hear him.   
Natasha smirked and put on her girl in love face, leaning on his arm and looking up at him adoringly, she giggled as she walked through the halls, when they neared the throne room she whispered, knowing full well that they could hear her, “Loki... What if your family doesn't like me? I don't want their opinions of me cloud what they think of you...” she looked down sadly, playing her part to the tee.   
She peeked around the corner momentarily, her expression that of nervousness, she looked over Frigga and Odin, her eyes scanning them quickly before turning back to Loki, “What if they don’t like me because I'm human?”  
Loki tutted softly and squeezed Natasha’s hand, playing the role of adoring lover well. “How could they not like you, my darling? You are perfect in every single way, and it is an honor that you would want to be mine. I know both my mother and father will be able to see that. They will surely adore you just as I do.” His voice matched Natasha’s knowing that since both Frigga and the Allfather could hear them that their words would greatly affect Frigga and most likely soften her.  
“You being mortal will not cloud their judgment of me. They will judge me based on my transgressions, not the woman which I have chosen to love.” The god sighed softly and changed his expression to that of unease and guilt. “I just hope that mother and father can forgive me for all that I have done, my dear. I know I do not deserve that, but I hope that they will find it in their hearts to forgive their prodigal son.”   
He took a deep and shaky breath, letting it out slowly he knew this would make himself look much more anxious than he really was. “Come now, my love. We must not keep my parents waiting any longer.” Kissing Natasha’s hand gently he lead her from their hiding spot out to the bright and shining gold throneroom. The Allfather who was perched on the throne eyed them while Frigga who was standing beside the throne gave them a much gentler look.   
Loki bowed his head to both of them and Natasha did the same. “Father, mother, I have come to beg for your forgiveness. I have though on my transgressions and have seen the error of my ways. If you and mother are so kind enough as to forgive your fool of a son I simply ask if you would allow both myself and this radiant woman, whom I love dearly, to stay and make Asgard our home.” With his head still bowed slightly he stared intently at the ground waiting for the Allfather or Frigga to speak. He gripped Natasha’s hand firmly playing the role of anxiousness well.   
Frigga gave Natasha a gentle smile, signaling her liking of the woman. Odin however, was not as easily won over. “Why should I allow you to stay boy? You have betrayed your family and spoiled the name of Odinson.” Frigga leaned down and whispered in his ear after a rather pathetic look from Natasha.   
The Allfather sighed, looking at Frigga with his one good eye. “But my darling...” he hissed, “What if he has not learned a lesson?” Frigga sighs and makes a gesture to Natasha, “He has captured a womans heart, clearly he must be good.” Odin huffs and looks to the pair, their hands clasped together and Natasha trembling slightly.  
“Alright... You may stay, we will celebrate your return when Thor is home from Midgard.” Natasha tensed and glanced at Loki, her heart racing. Thor’s return could ruin everything. Frigga smiled at the two, “Lady Natasha, tell us how you have come to meet our son,” Natasha takes a deep breath and stands, smiling nervously.   
“I.. I, um,...” she stammered, letting a blush color her cheeks, “I actually met Loki when he tried to take over Midgard... I-I knew that he could be so much more than that and I spoke to him, we grew close and I fell in love.” she smiled and looked at Loki adoringly.   
Loki smiled brightly at Natasha and nodded confirming what she had said. “Natasha is the reason as to why I came back asking for your forgiveness.” As he spoke he looked over at Natasha admiringly. “She had shown me that there is still goodness and love in my heart.” Raising the redhead’s hand to his lips he kissed her knuckles gently. “And for that I am so grateful.”   
Turning his attention back to Odin and Frigga he continued to smile. “And I am also grateful that we are allowed to stay. Thank you so much, father, mother.” Bowing his head slightly the god glanced over at Natasha and winked. “You will not regret what you have done.”   
Odin and Frigga smiled before Frigga stood, “Come dear, I would like to take a walk in the garden,” Odin smiles at her and stands, taking her hand in his and descending the stairs leading to the throne. Frigga smiles and hugs Natasha and Loki on their way down, “Thank you for bringing my son home,” She whispers in the redheads ear, Natasha fakes a grin and looks at Loki lovingly, “It’s a pleasure your highness.” she curtsied and clung to Loki’s side.  
Once Odin and Frigga had left and he was sure that they were alone Loki chuckled loudly. “That was all too easy, my love.” He kept his voice low just in case a servant or someone else was lurking in the shadows. “I honestly thought I was going to have to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. It’s a good thing my mother was here.” Still laughing softly Loki pulled Natasha close to him and kissed the top of her head.  
“Now that we’ve been so graciously taken back by Odin and Frigga, shall we begin our take over? Or should we wait?” The god smirked as he glanced around the golden throne room, a million ideas filling him as to what they could do once they took over.   
“We need to work fast... Thor could arrive home at any moment...” she kissed his lips with an evil smirk. “When we rule, nothing can stop us.” she grinned, “How shall we accomplish this? Lure them back in here? Or shall we take our own stroll through the gardens?”   
Her eyes glinted with mischief, the blue green color returning as she held herself closer to him, “I love you my king,” she whispered, her hands clutching his shirt as a passionate kiss was shared between them.  
“And I love you my queen.” Loki held Natasha close for a moment before he finally let go of her. “We shall take a stroll of our own through the gardens, and that is where we will take them.” A wicked grin appeared on his face as he took the redhead’s hand in his and lead her towards the garden.  
Just in case they were being watched Loki put on his act once again as they entered the gardens. He kissed Natasha’s hand again. “What do you think of the gardens, my darling?” Loki’s voice was a bit louder than it needed to be, but he was doing this so he could hear if Odin and Frigga were near, he was sure they would comment if they heard them approaching.   
Natasha smiled as they walked, smirking to herself. They rounded the corner and saw Frigga and Odin admiring a white rose bush, the redhead looked up at Loki, “Oh I think its wonderful my love, but it could use a bit more red,” and with that, she lunged at Frigga, pinning her to the wall and knocking her out.   
The guards all advanced and Natasha took them out with several small knives she had hidden on her person. She looked to Loki with a smirk, “Oh Loki my darling! I think your father may want an explanation.” she landed in front of a group of guards, standing ready to take them out.  
Loki smiled sadistically at Odin, his eyes alive with anger and hatred. “Ah, yes, I believe that you’re right, my darling. An explanation is in order.” Crossing his arms over his chest Loki took a small step towards Odin. “Natasha and I have come to take the throne from you, father. Do you really believe that I would return asking for such petty things like forgiveness? You are a fool. I am the rightful heir to the throne and I intend on taking it.”   
Glancing back at Natasha he smiled before returning his gaze to Odin. “Together Natasha and I will rule this realm in the way it was intended to be. You will perish under my rule.” The god growled, not even trying to rein in his anger.   
Natasha fought hard against the Asgardians, though they bested her in strength she more than made up for it with her skill. She snapped one’s neck, flipping around and catching another in the back with his own sword, “Loki, I imagine the Allfather would love a demonstration of your power,” she sang, flipping another one over her back and slicing his neck.   
Thunder crackled in the distance, the redhead not even hearing it. She continued fighting, determined to keep the guards away from Loki. “I think now would be a good time!” she called, a knife missing her chest by mere inches.   
Loki’s eyes went wide at the sound of thunder, turning away from the Allfather he felt a new wave of anger surge through his body when he found Thor had appeared, hammer in hand. “Brother! Lady Natasha?!” Loki snarled at the obviously confused Thor, abandoning the Allfather all together and focusing on the brute who had returned from Midgard.   
“I am not your brother.” Loki hissed, eyes narrowing in anger. Taking a step towards Thor Loki felt his anger rising just from Thor’s presence. “You have, however managed to return at the wrong time.” Quickly glancing over at Natasha he decided that she could handle the guards while he dealt with Thor, he would deal with the Allfather later.  
Thor still taking in the sight with a look of confusion hurried over to Frigga when he noticed her laying in a heap on the ground. “Father? Brother? What has happened to mother?” Looking between Loki and the Allfather Thor carefully picked his mother up.   
“Thor,” The Allfather croaked. “I was correct, Loki, has not changed. He has planned to take the-” The Allfather’s words were cut short, using his magic Loki conjured up a muzzle for the Allfather silencing him completely.   
Carefully setting his mother back down on the ground Thor glowered at Loki. “Brother, what have you done? We believed that you were changed. How dare you break all trust that we restored in you.” The god of thunder took a step towards Loki, his stance showing that he was ready to fight if it came to that.   
“You should not have put so much faith in a god of lies, Thor.” Loki spat, the two gods were standing almost nose to nose now. “But you, just as everyone else in this woefully ruled realm, have never been able to see the power that I possess. And now, you shall pay for all of that.” Conjuring his staff Loki struck Thor’s chest with it, sending the blond haired god back a few paces. Thor charged forward to counterattack but his movements were stopped when once again Loki struck him.   
Thor tumbled backwards landing on his back and hesitating before attempting to get to his feet, Loki stalked forward looking similar to a jungle cat stalking its prey. The allfather yanked the muzzle free and stood preparing to tackle Loki. The god turned just in time to catch the Attack.  
Natasha snapped the last guards neck just in time to see the thunderer stagger to his feet and raise Mjolnir, “You will pay for your crimes brother!” he shouted, storm clouds beginning to gather above. Natasha gasped and ran, trying to get to Loki across the garden.   
Thor swung, aiming lightning at his brothers back, “LOKI!” Natasha shouted, jumping in the way of the bolt just to have it catch her in the chest. The electricity surged through her, wringing a scream of agony from her scarlet lips as the life began to drain from her eyes. The Widow fell, landing in an electrocuted heap at the God of Mischief’s feet.  
For a moment Loki stopped breathing, the sight of the woman he loved laying at his feet unmoving made something inside of him snap. Regulating his breathing he slowly looked up at Thor, his eyes burning with pure hatred. “You.” He hissed at the golden haired god. “How dare you.” In a blind rage Loki carefully stepped around Natasha going for Thor.   
Loki gripped his staff tightly in his hands pointing it at Thor. “You will be the first to feel my wrath, Odinson.” The god spit as he used his magic remove Thor’s hammer from his hand. Advancing on Thor, Loki began conjuring powers that he hadn’t been aware he possessed. Without even thinking it through Loki began to strip Thor of his powers. Thor’s eyes went wide when he realized what was happening, he did not believe that his brother could possess such powers.   
“Brother, you cannot-” Thor started to speak but Loki silenced him quickly as he ripped the other god’s cape off and threw it on the dirty ground of the garden.   
Holding his staff tighter Loki’s knuckles started to turn a ghastly shade of white. “You are a fool Thor. I am banishing you back to Midgard just as the Allfather did before. But this time there will be no recompense for you. I take from you your powers and your memory. You will be nothing more than a bottom feeder when you return to your beloved Midgard.” There was acid in Loki’s voice, his whole body was just slightly trembling with fury.   
Thor looked at Loki with large sad eyes. Shaking his head he glanced down at Natasha who lay in the dirt then back up at Loki. “The throne does not suit you, brother.” His voice was soft as his powers were taken from him.   
Ignoring Thor, Loki growled impatiently as he finished stripping Thor’s powers. When he was finished he grinned wickedly at the blond haired man. “Goodbye, Thor.” He hissed as with one last movement of his staff Thor disappeared. A loud laugh escaped Loki when it suddenly hit him that he had successfully gotten rid of Thor.   
Turning back around Loki felt his heart start to break once again when he found Natasha still unconscious on the ground. Loki felt his stomach twist in a way it never had before as he knelt down beside the redhead. Cautiously extending his hand he caressed Natasha’s cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. “Natasha..?” He whispered, his voice wavering at the feeling of her cool skin beneath his hand. “Please wake up...” His voice broke and tears slipped down his pale cheeks.   
The redhead lay still, her body still and seemingly void of life. Odin lay slain from Loki’s attack, his body lying broken in the dirt. Frigga began to stir, a small gasp escaping at the sight of her fallen husband and her son nowhere to be found. She saw her adopted child kneeling over his love and she staggered to her feet, “L-Loki... W-What have you done?!” She nearly screamed, stumbling to her husbands side, holding his head in her lap, “Odin... Odin darling....” she begged, caressing his cheek, “Please... Wake up....”   
Tears fell down her face, she looked up and saw the red cape and Mjolnir sitting in the dust, “W-What have you done to Thor?! Where is my son?! Both of them! This is not you Loki! What happened to my boy?!” She was shouting, on her feet with tears streaming down her face, “You see what your treachery has caused?! Your family has been slaughtered! Your so proclaimed love lies dead in the dirt! What have you to say for yourself?!” She screamed, her voice breaking and all composure lost.  
The goddess gave a look to the pale redhead, “You have cost this girl her life... All because you wanted the throne.” Frigga quieted her voice, looking at Loki with sad eyes. Natasha still lay at his feet, scars already bloomed on her abdomen, visible through the now tattered fabric of her gown, her eyes left cold and lifeless, the green less vibrant. Her scarlet lips still hung open from her last cry of her lover’s name.  
Loki swallowed hard, roughly brushing the tears from his eyes as he slowly backed away from Natasha’s lifeless body. He knew that everything Frigga had said was true. It was his fault that his love was now laying dead at his feet. “I-I have nothing to say for myself.” The god finally choked out, his throat raw with uncried tears. “When we had been planning to take the throne neither of us could have seen this happening.” Letting his staff drop to the ground he looked up at Frigga desperately. “What have I done?” He whispered, his eyes dropping back to Natasha.   
“I-I can save her.” Loki wracked his brain trying to think of any possible way that his magic could save the woman laying before him. “I know I can.” Raising a hand to rub his temple he was silently going over every possible spell he could think of but coming up with nothing. “I have to.” A new wave of tears filled the god’s eyes as the reality of what he had done was really starting to sink in.   
“You brought this upon yourself Laufeyson.” she growled the name at him, intending to scorn him, make him see the monster he is, instead an idea peaked in his mind. Frigga collapsed to her knees next to her fallen husband, holding his head and caressing his cheek, “Odin my love...” she mumbled, bending down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “May valhalla welcome you with open arms...” she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
Natasha’s lifeless eyes stared sightlessly up at loki, her face held in an expression of pain, only one thing about her seemed alright, she looked almost peaceful, no more fighting, no more torturous thoughts. Her cheeks still held a light blush from life, the color having yet drained from her face. One of her arms was outstretched towards Loki, her sacrifice to keep him safe extending even into deaths embrace.  
Hot and painful tears slid down Loki’s face, his mind still racing trying to find some possible way that he could save Natasha. “Please, my darling.” He whispered to the lifeless woman, he could feel a sob starting to build up inside of him but he ignored it as best he could. Placing a gentle hand on Natasha’s cheek he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. “Come back to me. I need you.” His voice cracked.   
Not bothering to try and remove the tears from his face Loki carefully picked Natasha up and held her tight in his arms. Her body was starting to become incredibly cold as death set in further. Hiding his face in her neck that he had kissed so many times, he began to cry harder. The god continued to beg for his lover to come back to him, his words mumbled against her cooling flesh.   
An idea as to how he could save Natasha suddenly came to the god. Pulling away from the redhead’s neck he carefully place her in his lap and looked over at Frigga, who was still holding onto Odin. “What if I changed her?” He whispered. “What if I could turn her into a Frost Giant. Would that save her?” Loki gave Frigga a pleading look, in hopes that she would be able to confirm his question so that he lover could be saved.   
“I will not assist you,” she snarled, still crying over her fallen husband, “You are the frost giant. I know not of your monstrous ways!” She whimpered, thors cape was draped around her shoulders as she buried her face in her husband's chest. “Odin... Please...” she begged, pulling his armor gently, “Wake up! I beg of thee!” he cries fell upon deaf ears as the Allfather lay still, body cold and lifeless.  
Loki glared at Frigga. "Thank you for that wonderful reminder the assistance you have so lovingly given me, mother." The god growled at the woman clinging to Odin as he looked back down at Natasha. "This has to work. I can't lose you..." His voice was soft as he placed Natasha back on to the ground. Again he caressed the redhead's cheek and kissed her brow. If this didn't work he wasn't sure what he would do with himself.  
Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Loki carefully placed both of his hands on Natasha's torso. His lips barely moved as he desperately muttered a spell trying to save his lover. Focusing harder on the spell his eyebrows came together and his hands took a firmer grip on Natasha's body. The words of the spell fell from his mouth with confidence, but his whole body was writhing in anxiety as to if this would work or not.  
With his eyes closed Loki was unable to see that under his hands Natasha’s skin was slowly starting to turn a beautiful shade of blue, her once green eyes changing into a brilliant red, and markings appearing on her tinted skin. The words that had started out as a soft mumble were starting to become louder and faster as he neared the end of the spell that he hoped would save Natasha. Loki kept his eyes closed as he finished with the spell, he didn’t want to open them yet, just in case the spell had not worked and his lover had not been saved.   
A faint thump sounded from Natasha’s chest as her now icy heart began to beat. Her crimson eyes began to flutter for a moment before falling closed, her blue fingers beginning to twitch.Thump, Thump, Thump, her heart pounded, trying to force the rest of her body to awaken. The redheads chest began to move up and down gently, the movement unnoticeable unless one was looking for such a motion.  
Her blue eyelids began to flutter and her scarlet eyes took in the room, “L-Loki....” she mumbled, looking up at her lover’s face. Everything was foggy outside of her sight of the god, his pale skinned seemed to almost glow with the vision that came with her new eyes. “W-What happened?” she mumbled, reaching a hand for him.  
Loki’s eyes opened at the sound of Natasha’s voice. He almost couldn’t believe it. Pulling the woman into his arms he held her tight, kissing every inch of her exposed skin that his lips could get to. “Natasha!” He cried, a huge smile appearing on his face as he let go of her slightly to take all of her in. “You’re alive! It worked.” Unable to hide his excitement the god kissed Natasha again.   
Taking Natasha’s face in his hands he kissed the top of her head. Loki sighed softly, glancing over at Frigga then back to the woman in his arms. “You died.” He whispered, his eyes never leaving her’s. “Thor was getting ready to attack me, and you stepped in taking the strike of lightning, killing you.” Keeping his voice gentle he bit down hard on his lower lip. “You sacrificed yourself for me, Natasha. Why?”   
Natasha looked up at him with tear filled eyes, “Because I love you,” she whispered, reaching up and caressing his cheek. The redhead caught sight of her now blue skin and jumped slightly, “W-What?” she asked, holding her hands in front of her, pushing the tattered dress sleeves up and looking at the markings on her arms, “Loki... Am I...? Am I like you?” she asked, a small smile on her lips. Tears fell down her face, freezing with the contact to her skin.   
Frigga looked at the two, hatred shining in her eyes, resenting the happiness they held while she sat in despair over her lost ones. “He has made you a monster!” she spat at Natasha, glaring at the pair. She stood and took a few steps towards him, “You monsters have one, what now?! Kill me?” she growled, “I ask that you do it quickly so I do not keep my son and my love waiting!”  
Loki could not fight his urge to roll his eyes at Frigga’s dramatics. “Thor is not dead.” He stated simply as he stood up. pulling Natasha long with him. “He has simply been banished to Midgard with no powers or memories of his life and family. Although, knowing Thor, there is a great possibility that he may already be dead depending upon if he so happened to anger the wrong people when he returned to that wretched realm.”   
With his eyes resting on Frigga he sighed softly. “I will not kill you. And I have no wishes to do so.” Glancing over at Natasha for a brief moment Loki sighed again and returned his gaze to Frigga. “For you, although not biologically, are my mother and I do not want to cause you any more pain than I already have. So I am going to take it from you. I will take control of you allowing you to forget all of the horrendous things which you have witnessed today.” Loki spoke cautiously, unsure of how Frigga would take what he had just said.   
Frigga looked at him surprised, “W-What...” she whispered, taking a step back, she looked at Loki with surprise, “You dare try to make me one of your puppets?” Natasha looked at the two of them ,keeping Loki’s hand in hers, she leaned up and whispered in her lover's ear.   
“Loki... She will not willingly allow you to do that, she will get in the way if you allow her to remember....” Natashas crimson eyes glanced at Frigga sympathetically, dropping when the goddesses’ eyes left her own.  
Loki sighed softly at what Natasha had said. Letting go of her hand he took a tentative step towards Frigga. “Please, mother.” He begged. “I am not trying to make you into one of my puppets. I am just trying to save you from the pain that you are feeling. Now I beg of you, allow me to take these things from you.” Taking Frigga’s hand in his he held it tightly as he looked deeply into her eyes.   
Frigga gasped as she felt Loki’s mind take over hers, her memories changed, Odin passed peacefully, thor gave up his powers in favor of midgard. “Loki?” she asked, her eyes a pale icy blue, “You have returned to us!” She smiled and hugged him before pulling back, “Oh if only your father were here to see this!”  
Loki glanced back at Natasha for a moment before he pulled Frigga into another tight hug. “I wish father were here to see it as well, mother.” Kissing his mother’s cheek he smiled at her. “Now that I have returned, I shall take the throne and alleviate some of your burdens.” He carefully took Frigga’s face in his hands. “That is, if you will allow me to.”  
Frigga nodded with a smile, “Why of course, you and Lady Natasha shall rule, I am far too old! Excuse me! I wish to retire.” Frigga curtseyed and sauntered towards her room as Natasha stepped to his side, “We won...” she whispered, “We actually won! The throne is ours!” An evil smirk appeared on her face as she kissed him, “My king,” she purred, holding him close.  
A wicked smile, very similar to that of Natasha’s appeared on Loki’s face. “Yes, my queen. We did it.” Taking the redhead’s hand in his own he kissed it gently as he lead her back towards the palace. “Whatever shall we do first? Now that we are the rightful rulers of Asgard?”   
Natasha smiled brightly, leaning close to his ear, “I think we have plenty of time to find something to do,” she kissed him deeply, “After all, we do have eternity together...”


End file.
